1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of displays, and in particular to an image data processing method and a device using the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
In traditional display panels, R (red), green (G), and blue (B) are usually to be displayed as a pixel.
Recently, RGBW (white) are displayed as a pixel in a display panel.
Because RGBW technology adds W sub-pixels, back light transparency gets higher, luminance of white image increases, and image contrast also raises.
For example, four continuous pixels (12 sub-pixels) have three W sub-pixels to replace one R sub-pixel, one G sub-pixel, and one B sub-pixel, to keep the resolution rate of the display panel unchanged.
In reality, the prior art has at least issues as below:
First, color edge, fuzzy edge or even errors are accompanied with displaying black characters on white background. This phenomenon can be eliminated to a certain level by filtration of nine points of edges, but the effect still needs to be improved, and since two columns of cache are needed, additional costs are added.
Second, color tone will be inconsistent after replacing the R sub-pixel, the G sub-pixel, and the B sub-pixel with the W sub-pixels.
Therefore, a new technical proposal is needed to solve the problems in the prior art.